Monstruo
by Priss
Summary: TOYA y SAKURA. Oneshot. HERMANDAD. Él la llama “monstruo”, aunque la considera la niña más linda del mundo. Molestarla y hacierle maldades, esa es su peculiar forma de expresarle cariño, como todo hermano mayor....


**_Monstruo._**

De**: Priss.**

* * *

Un chico de tez morena prepara la cena antes de que su familia llegue. 

Ella aun no ha llegado, no le extraña del todo, de hecho, esta seguro de que debe andar por ahí con sus problemas mágicos... y el sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ayudarle.

_¡Maldición!._

Nunca ha podido ayudarle a pesar de que fue mucho más fuerte que ella en lo que a magia se refería. Ahora que esa energía le pertenece al ángel, no le queda más que confiar en que el la protegerá en su lugar.

Se ha convertido en un estorbo ante la misión que ahora tiene.

Después de un rato, se percató de la llegada de la pequeña, en el momento justo de escuchar la tierna voz de esta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Toya finge una mirada dura de seriedad absoluta con la que comienza a cuestionar a la pequeña, a reprenderla por su retraso.

¿Dónde había estado, con quién y haciendo que?; fueron algunas de las preguntas que hacia un hermano más que preocupado por una pequeña criatura, de apenas once años, a su cuidado.

La pobre no dio respuestas, no podía decirle la verdad. El joven la observo resignado, se giro a ver la pizarra donde indicaba perfectamente que a Sakura le tocaban ciertos quehaceres de la casa, entre ellos, preparar la cena.

La pequeña Kinomoto se apenó, miro a su hermano para poco después cerrar los ojos y juntar sus pequeñas manos en forma de suplica; se disculpo.

El silencio reinó por todo el lugar por apenas unos segundos; después, Toya colocó la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su hermana y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, o mejor dicho a desordenarlo.

_Descuida, ya los hice por ti._

Dijo finalmente el mayor de los Kinomoto. Sin más, se dirigió a la cocina para terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, dejando a una Sakura un tanto sorprendida con la cariñosa actitud de su modelo a seguir...

_Pero no habrá próxima vez, monstruo._

La niña se enfado con la última palabra; odiaba que la llamase de esa manera, si ella lo respetaba mucho, por qué siempre la insultaba de esa forma?; no lo entendía. Lo había pensado una y otra vez, pero nunca encontraba una razón.

Las horas transcurrieron de lo más normal hasta que llego la hora de que Sakura se durmiera.

Toya subía a la habitación de la única niña que habitaba la casa, y la que, sin parecerlo, era la consentida del lugar, en especial por el. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta después de golpear esta un par de veces.

Ahí estaba ella, durmiendo apacible; seguramente terminó exhausta después de su labor mágica. Ahora ayudarle en los quehaceres de la casa era la única clase de ayuda que Toya podía ofrecerle.

El joven sonrió sutilmente, deseándole agradables sueños a su hermana dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Giro la mirada en dirección al cajón donde descansaba Kero... Maldición, hasta ese peluche se había ganado la absoluta confianza de Sakura, confianza que el dudaba tener.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el angelical rostro de la pequeña Kinomoto. Sonrió de nuevo ante la ternura que la niña expresaba aun dormida.

Cerro lentamente la puerta; caminó hasta su habitación y así como así, se dejo caer sobre la cama. Miro el techo por largo rato, pensando... en lo linda que era la niña.

Si, el la calificaba como "monstruo", pero la realidad era que la consideraba la niña más linda. Un encanto con todo el mundo a diferencia suya; amable, alegre, inteligente y talentosa... muy vivaz.

Sin embargo el se la pasaba molestando e insultando sin razón. Diciendo todo lo contrario de lo que en realidad era ella¿por qué: Era solo que no tenia forma de expresarle su cariño, solo esa. Una forma diferente a la de los demás de hacerle saber que la quiere.

Como todo hermano mayor... molestándola y haciéndole maldades. Así le decía que era su tesoro; lo que había cuidado y seguiría cuidado durante toda su vida.

A su monstruo... NO, a su ángel de cerezo... su Sakura.

_.FIN ._

* * *

Una rara forma de comunicación entre hermanos. La conozco pues es la misma entre mi hermano y yo. Molestar a alguien siempre es más sencillo que alagar sus puntos buenos.

Solo quise escribir lo que pienso de la relación de estos raros hermanos.

Este fic es como: un día en la vida de.


End file.
